


Something About Us

by cactuuar



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, American Sign Language, Ballet, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Drabble Collection, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Military Uniforms, Mindless Fluff, Paintball, Pokemon GO References, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Sign Language, Surfing, Tattoos, Uniforms, not complete, post-LR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuuar/pseuds/cactuuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles following the pairing of Hope & Lightning from A-Z, stuffed with fluff; Some longer than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Hope & Lightning drabbles for the soul, starting with A.  
> [I do not own the Final Fantasy XIII storyline/plot nor any of the characters]

  _ **A** doration_

* * *

 

She loves him very much, even if she doesn't show it much. Lightning had never been a very touchy-feely person, even with her sister before their parents had died. Lightning was simply a person who best showed her affection through words or subtle actions that went unnoticed most of the time; Serah had often had to watch for those small moments of affection that her sister would drop on her randomly and savor them to the fullest, for they were rare.

 So it was no surprise to the younger Farron when her sister had told her over the phone about her new relationship with their close friend, Hope Estheim. After their old lives were done, and once they had been reborn into the brand new world fashioned just for them, Hope had reverted back to his physical age of twenty-seven, and it didn't take much math to figure out how much of a chance he had with Lightning. Because, even if she’d never admit it, the rest of the group knew that she had a soft spot for the man, ever since they had met on Cocoon all those years ago (And, let it be said that a certain raven-haired Oerban won a certain bet between the group).

 Yes, Lightning had been shy on the phone when telling her sibling of her new and first relationship, however anyone could spot the hint of excitement laced under her words. And, the same can be said for Hope, who immediately went to Snow to tell him of his new relationship.

That had been months ago, now, and the two still remained as close and they had been since they were l’cie. In everyone’s eyes, they could easily tell he adored her and she adored him. It wasn't very loud, it wasn't very extravagant, but it was their own journey that will tackle together, shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand.


	2. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight LR spoilers.  
> [I do not own the Final Fantasy XIII storyline/plot nor any of the characters]

_**B** alanced_

* * *

 

He handled the talking. She handled the technical work. He tackled the socializing and meet and greets. She tackled the organizing and planning.

In a sense, one could not work without the other. It was always Hope and Lightning, back to back, much like in their early days of l'cie and adventure. It was more like a quieter life of normal living amongst the people of this new world they had carved out for themselves. And both knew that they couldn't function as well without each other complimenting each other so nicely; him and his ability to talk and keep the convnersatjon going, her and her constancy to keep their home up and running without being evicted or kicked onto the curb.

One was play, one was work. It was the perfect balance for themselves that they had fashioned since the moment they were reborn.

And neither if them planned on upsetting that balance anytime soon.


	3. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight LR spoilers.  
> [I do not own the Final Fantasy XIII storyline/plot nor any of the characters]

_**C** aptive_

* * *

 

During the time of Nova Chrysallis, they were both trapped.

Time was their master, constantly tugging on their leash and directing them where to go and when to go God was their puppet master, dictating their every move and observing a bit too close for their liking.

She was the _savior_. The angel sent by God to rescue all souls and guide them to their much wanted salvation, their shepherd, their saving grace. Everyone knew the tale, everyone awaited for her appearance. Yet, she didn't feel like a savior, despite the word leaving her lips several times with a deadpanned tone. Never did she feel connected to the title she was granted, never did she feel she deserved the recognition from the people who kissed the ground she walked on.

He was the _disciple_. The follower of the savior who kept to her side, helping her along her righteous way of salvation, her companion, her friend. No one knew his tale, no one awaited his appearance— except her. He didn't feel much like a friend or companion, despite the word being uttered by the savior herself with a touch of hidden emotion while on missions. Rarely did he get a brief memory, rarely did he get a slight shock at the overwhelming amount of emotions that would surge through his mind from time to time, reminding him of the task at hand.

And in the end, only one was trapped. It was funny how she was convinced they were both trapped in this twisted reality, when really, her perception of the truth was the twisted reality. He kept it away from her, kept the fact that he was captive to this tyrant of a God and captive of his own soul that cried out to be saved in the dark. Something about the truth made Lightning's stomach churn yet fueled her temper, her weapon raised yet guard lowered, her eyes search for the boy she once knew yet found no one.

The only time she felt her title of savior to be true was when she saw Hope's soul drift from the corrupted body of God to the depths of the chaos, reuniting with its owner.


	4. Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU.  
> [I do not own the Final Fantasy XIII storyline/plot nor any of the characters]

_**D** octor_

* * *

_“ACHOO!”_

Light cringed, her balance momentarily thrown off as she took careful steps up the staircase of her shared home. Ripples appeared in the warm tea in the soft blue mug she carried, but nothing spilled over, thankfully. Taking care of her fiancé while he had a very bad case of the flu was already time-consuming enough, she did not need to add cleaning a tea stain to her list of duties. Besides, the rosette inwardly sighed, her “patient” already proved to be very whiny when he was sick— 

_“Light!”_

Especially if that patient was Hope Estheim.

It wasn’t that Lightning minded Hope’s neediness or his lack of ability to take care of himself, not at all. If anything, she already liked to dote over him, so this gave her even more reason to want to take care of him; the problem was that in itself. But it was fine, right? It was perfectly acceptable to want to take care of the person you decided to spend the rest of your life with, knowing full well that Hope did just as much, if not more, when she became sick or even showed signs of the sniffles.

Light reached the top of the stairs and stepped into their shared room, ready to supply her “patient” with whatever it was he needed, because she was glad to play doctor for him.

 

 


	5. Espresso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop AU.  
> I also realize I've not touched this in quite a while, but I'll be writing more often now, after replaying the series.

**_E_ ** _spresso_

* * *

 

“Just an espresso.” He spoke without looking up from his phone, finishing up an email to his co-worker. “Actually, add a bagel. Plain.”

If she looked irked, she didn’t show it. Instead, she punched in the order and took his card when he offered it to her. “Would you like your receipt?”

His email being finished, he switched to sending a text to one of his friends while he answered no. The rosette’s eye twitched slightly, crumpling up the receipt she had printed out before tossing it away, not bothering to say thank you.

This was the fourth time the silver haired man had come into the shop this week, ordering the same exact espresso with the same exact bagel, and every _single_ time he had not looked up from his phone when ordering. Claire knew she may not have looked the friendliest, but it didn’t mean that she didn’t deserve to be looked in the eye. Especially when she was in charge of his coffee and bagel.

The time that he usually came in was when the coffee shop wasn’t especially busy. The morning rush had come and gone by then, so it was usually just Claire and rude phone boy. Seeing as the he obviously was in no rush, as he had casually taken a seat at one of the tables and set up his laptop, she took her time with his order.

“Espresso and plain bagel,” she said as she set the items down onto his table, careful to not disturb his workspace.

Again, he didn’t look up towards her when he gave his thanks.

She almost turned away and went on with her day.

A hand came down on the screen of his laptop, bringing it down to meet the keyboard with a _thunk_. He looked up in surprise, green eyes meeting blue. “Listen, I know I’m just the girl who makes your coffee, but I’d appreciate it if you’d look me in the eye when you’re ordering, or at least give me _some_ of your damn attention,” his cheeks were beginning to flush, she noticed. She calmed her tone down as she finished, “I could have put something in your coffee by now, you know. A laxative would have been _really_ something to see.”

The man cleared his throat, and _almost_ looked away. Almost. “I – Okay. You’re completely right, I’m just,” he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “You’re really pretty. And intimidating. But mostly pretty. It’s hard to talk to you without coming off as a dork. I’m sorry.”

Claire raised an eyebrow at that. She hadn’t expected him to be so honest with her. “A dork is better than a guy who doesn’t tip their waitresses.”

He laughed again, and she found herself liking the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. “Right. Um, I could make it up to you,” he took a moment to glance towards her nametag, “Claire. If you want?”

The rosette thought for a second, pondering his offer. He _was_ cute. And he apologized. She pointed towards his bagel, “I know a place that has way better bagels than this place. I’m free this Friday, ah…”

“Hope,” he replied quickly, extending his hand to shake.

“Hope.” she took it, a half smile forming on her lips. “I also expect a tip.”

 

 


	6. Fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU.

_**F** ake_

* * *

 

 

“Darling,” a hand hooked through hers, pulling her close. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Lightning looked up towards her captor – meeting Hope Estheim’s emerald green eyes. She cocked an eyebrow, her eyes asking the invisible question: _What the hell do you think you’re doing?_

 _I’ve been trying to get away from this girl for the past thirty minutes,_ his expression replied, and it was then she noticed the blonde standing a few feet away, blatantly staring at the two of them. _Please please please play along and I’ll owe you one._

“Well,” She smiled, lacing their fingers together. “It’s date night, I came to pick you up.”

He nearly breathed a sigh of relief. “I almost forgot. How’s dinner sound? I’m craving sushi.”

“Sounds perfect.” She wasn’t lying. It _did_ sound perfect.

After successfully holding hands during the entirety of their trip to Light’s car, Hope really did let out a sigh of relief. “I literally owe you my life, Light. Thank you.”

“No problem,” The rosette said, “Just take me out for sushi and we’ll call it even.”


	7. Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU.

_**G** un_

* * *

 

 

“Don’t do this.”

Light held the weapon pointed towards Hope’s chest, a fist clenched at her side. She kept her eyes downcast.

“Light, you know that I love you.” He pleaded again, his own gun having run out of ammunition just a short while ago.

“I know. But only one of us can come out of this alive,” she replied, meeting his eyes as she pulled the trigger.

He landed on his back with an _oof,_ groaning in pain. His vest was now splattered with bright pink paint, among other colors. “You know,” he grimaced as he sat up, “even _with_ the vests, paintball hurts. A _lot_.”

Lightning cracked a smile, rolling her eyes as she helped her boyfriend up onto his feet. “Oh, don’t be a baby. I’m winning this for us.”

Hope brushed off the leaves that stuck to his backside, “I’m holding you to that. I’m pretty sure I saw Serah up in the trees somewhere.”

The rosette restocked her gun with more paintballs, chuckling. “You underestimate me, Estheim.”

“Prove me wrong, then.” he leaned down to peck her cheek. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”


	8. Haunted

_**H** aunted_

* * *

 

_“According to my records, the man named Hope Estheim went missing 169 years ago.”_

It was something he had once said, yet he hadn’t remembered his own kidnapping.

In the new world, he had plenty of time to himself. Time to think. Time to _remember_. He remembered joining forces with Snow and Noel to help fix the world somehow, he remembered pushing Lightning to the back of his mind, putting the welfare of the world first before his feelings.

He remembered being haunted by her.

To say it was Lightning would be unfair to Lightning herself, seeing as she obviously had nothing to do with the rose-haired phantom he saw nearly every night for decades. Yet…he knew it had to do _with_ Lightning. Everything had to do with Lightning. It didn’t take long for him to become obsessed with the phantom, beckoning him into the crumbling Cocoon. It looked just light her, talked just like her, so it _had_ to be her.

He just wanted her back.

Even after a few years in the New World, he never told Lightning about it.


	9. Idolatry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly nsfw.

_**I** dolatry _

* * *

“Remember how people used to worship you?”

The question had been innocent enough.

However, somehow it had escalated to where Hope was between her legs, pressing soft kisses to the inside of her thigh. Not exactly how she pictured her morning would go, but it in no way went unwanted.

“How could I forget?” a shiver ran down her spine as a hand grasped at the sheets beneath her. “I had gotten used to being called ‘goddess’ every five seconds.”

He sighed, and the sudden breath between her legs made her bite her lip. Looking up to meet her eyes, Hope let a coy smile play on his lips. “You only have to ask. _Goddess.”_

Needless to say, they were both late to work that morning.


	10. Juicebox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was almost titled jumanji because i couldn't think of any other j word.

_**J** uicebox_

* * *

“Light, how old are you, again?” Hope had asked one afternoon, leaning back on his elbows as he lay on the blanket beneath them. A smile played on his lips.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. “Twenty-four…why?”

“Wow. Twenty-four,” he pointed to the small object in her hand, “still drinking out of juice boxes.”

She lightly shoved his shoulder, sipping out of her straw. “Shut it. Serah used to pack these in my lunches when I was in the military. And the apple flavor is _unique.”_

The silver-haired man laughed, sitting up to grab a juice box of his own from their picnic basket. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Hope held his box out to toast, and Lightning tapped it with her own before scooting closer to lean her head against his shoulder.


	11. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU.

_**K** iss_

* * *

If Lightning was honest, her first kiss with Hope was probably the grossest kiss she’s ever had (and she hadn’t had that many before Hope).

They had been dating for two months at the time, and Hope had the _wonderful_ idea to visit the beach that day to surf. Having lived near the beach for a majority of her life, Lightning obviously knew how to surf pretty well – not on a professional level, but well enough to keep herself above the water.

Hope, however, spent the night before trying to research tutorials on how to stay balanced on the board, how not to fall off, and how to appear cool in front of your drop dead gorgeous girlfriend who you were sure was with you out of pity or as a result of a bet.

By the time they had gotten to the beach, the sun was beginning to set, the waves were a bit calmer, and it was just Hope and Lightning on their boards in the middle of the ocean. It was a perfect setting, and just as Hope leaned over to try to peck her lips—

He lost his balance and fell face first into the water.

By the time he had resurfaced, Lightning was laughing and wiping at her eyes.

“Hope,” she had said once her laughter subsided, “were you gonna kiss me?”

The silver haired man didn’t even bother climbing back onto his board. His cheeks were flushed as he answered with a sigh, “Yes. I mean, the mood was perfect! But I’d never actually been on a surfboard before, which is why I…” he groaned, wanting the ocean to sweep him up right there. “Sorry.”

She brushed some silver strands from his eyes. “You have bad aim.”

He tasted entirely of salt from the ocean, which is why it was the grossest kiss she’s ever gotten, but it was also her favorite.


	12. Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU.

_**L** anguage_

* * *

 

For Claire, losing her hearing wasn’t as bad as she had anticipated.

She knew the risks of being in the military, as did her sister and parents, but she didn’t let her initial fear stop her from enlisting once she turned eighteen. She knew that anything could have happened to her once she was on the field, that she could have had it _a lot_ worse.

So when she was found a few feet away from a bomb that had went off, everyone thanked her their lucky stars that she had only lost her hearing and not any other vital body parts.

Sign language was easy enough, and after years of practice, she was having day-to-day conversations with her sister as if she wasn’t deaf. Claire could still speak, of course, but hardly did so unless absolutely needed, such as when bumping into people.

Like she had just done on her way home from her afternoon jog.

The man she had bumped into was polite enough to say sorry, and offered his hand to help her up from her fall. He said something, and Claire waited until he finished before signing her thanks.

The silver haired man looked surprised for a moment before grinning, signing back, “It’s no problem. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“No, it’s okay. But I’m actually surprised you know sign language.” she signed, the corners of her lips curving into a slight smile.

“One of my friends lost their hearing as a kid, so I picked it up when I was young. I’m a little rusty.” He hesitated, then added. “My name is Hope. And yours?”

“Claire. It’s nice to meet you, Hope. It’s rare I get to talk to someone who isn’t my sister.” The rosette smirked, knowing Serah would be excited to know she met someone.

Hope chuckled, “How old is she?”

“Eighteen. She studies at the university in the city.”

“I teach there,” he signed, almost excitedly, “Is she a first year student? With hair like yours?”

Claire nodded, surprised by the fact. She didn’t know if it would even go anywhere, but the thought of her dating one of Serah’s professors definitely made her feel weird. “Small world.” she signed, wanting to laugh.

She would never admit it, but she was secretly glad she bumped into Hope that afternoon. A year later they were signing “I love you” to each other regularly.


	13. Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a conversation between light & hope via text message. college AU.

_**M** essage_

* * *

 

It’s noticeable, isn’t it? I can feel people staring. HE

           

No, it isn’t. You’re overreacting. And it isn’t like it’s the first time I’ve given you one. LF

 

It’s the first time you’ve given me one directly on my /neck/. Everyone can see it! HE

 

Hope, you’re being paranoid about this. It’s just a hickey. LF

 

Just a hickey that everyone can see and everyone can judge and compare us to a couple of horny teenagers. HE

           

We’re freshmen in college. We still count as teenagers. And we /are/ horny. LF

 

No one needs to know that! HE

 

You could have stopped me before I actually left any marks on you. But noooo. You were obviously caught up in the moment. LF

 

I was DISTRACTED. HE

           

That’s a word for it. If it makes you feel better, you can leave one on me next time wherever you want. LF

 

Anywhere? HE

 

Anywhere. LF

 

Deal. I still expect pizza as compensation. HE

           


	14. Needle

_**N** eedle_

* * *

"You don't have to get one, you know." Light said, noticing how hard Hope was gripping the chair's armrest. She settled her hand on top of his, thumb brushing over his knuckles.

  
He scoffed, but it came out weak with nerves. "We agreed we would get matching ones, I don't wanna chicken out," he glanced towards the tattoo artist, who was currently prepping Hope's wrist. "I'm just glad it's not a _huge_ tattoo."

  
When asked if he was ready, he nodded, and kept his eyes screwed shut for most of the time. The needle stung like hell, but he'd been through worse— a _lot_ worse— and he repeated that in his __head like a mantra. Lightning stayed by him the whole time, almost laughing at his expression.

  
Once it was all finished, Hope's wrist was slightly red and bleeding, but otherwise seemed intact.

  
"You did it." The rosette leaned in to peck his cheek, holding her wrist next to his to compare. Small Roman numerals spelled out the number thirteen, inked in black.

  
"Yeah. We did." Hope sighed in, admiring the work.

  
And for a second, Lightning knew he wasn't just talking about the tattoo.   
 


	15. Oath

_**O** ath_

* * *

It wasn’t fancy, it wasn’t big, and it wasn’t planned.

They were lying near the shore of the beach, Claire nearly dozing off before Hope suddenly sat up and turned to her, saying, “Marry me.”

That obviously woke her up.

She briefly thought back to the day’s events. “Hope, you can’t be drunk. You only had one glass of wine and you didn’t even drink it all.”            

“Even if I was drunk, I’d say the same thing,” he insisted, fishing a small velvet box out of his pocket. Claire’s eyes widened, and she sat up. “I wasn’t drunk when I spent nearly half of my life savings on you.”

“Hope…” the rosette sputtered, her eyes going back and forth between the box and his eyes. “Are you serious?”

He took a breath before nodding. “I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather be with. I mean, technically we’ve always been together, even way back when, but you get it,” she chuckled, yet he continued, “I’ve never been more serious about anything before. We’ve been through so much together, from fighting monsters to actually taking down a _god_. I think it’s safe to say I fell head over heels in love with you after the first aster protoflorian we took down.”

She watched as hope opened the box, a small ring sitting in the center. Its diamond was cut to resemble a rose.

“I love you, Claire.” He said finally, eyes hopeful.

If anyone were to ask Claire what happened next, she would simply tell you that she accepted his proposal and went on with her evening.

If anyone were to ask Hope what happened next, he would tell you in vivid detail how she had flat out tackled him to the ground for the ring, repeating the words “yes” and “I love you” over and over. How radiant her smile had been, toothy and full of absolute happiness— it had been the first time he’d seen her so _happy_ and _expressive_ — and how he was sure she was close to tears.

And when they asked for proof, he showed them the bruises from being tackled.

 

 

 

 

           


	16. Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to. AU.

_**P** okemon_

* * *

“There’s a poliwag here.”

“I’m not getting that. I’m getting, like, four pidgeys. And two zubats.”

Hope snickered, pausing slightly to catch the poliwag that had appeared on his phone’s screen. “With that, I have enough to evolve it.”

Light leaned over to see his newly captured pokemon. “A CP of four hundred fifty-three? How the hell do you catch the strong ones?” She huffed, scrolling through her own (less impressive) collection of pokemon. “My strongest is omanyte, and its CP is two hundred thirty-three.”

“Didn’t I catch that for you?” He asked. “You were driving and practically threw your phone at me to catch it.”

“I didn’t _throw_ my phone at you. I tossed it.”  

“’Toss’.”

“Listen, next time you need me to catch some rare pokemon, I’m catching a rattata instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my personal headcanon is light is absolute shit when it comes to pokemon go. she hates comparing her caught pokemon to anyone else's because it's just. omanyte. and several weedles.


	17. Quirks

_**Q** uriks_

* * *

Hope hadn’t noticed this peculiar quirk of Light’s until recently.

Whenever something was slightly out of place, and we’re talking the _tiniest_ bit out of place, she would make an effort to fix it and put it back in place. It was as if everything had a certain position and a certain way it was meant to be, or a certain distance things were supposed to be from each other. When they weren’t, she wouldn’t make a big scene about it, but she’d get a bit annoyed. As if to say, “How could you _not_  be bothered by this?”

It was a clear case of OCD.

He hadn’t expected that from a former military sergeant. Also considering how Lightning _was_. She wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty and do what needs to be done— and he’s seen this first hand back on Cocoon; monster guts were definitely not easy to clean off— so for her to be irked when things were out of place was ironic, to say the least.

When he had asked her about it, Lightning only blinked, pausing what she was doing to think.

“I never noticed. Do I really do that?”

“Yup. I mean, it isn’t a bad thing. It’s kind of cute.”

She rolled her eyes, reaching a hand out to adjust his collar back in place.


	18. Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy. this one is a bit longer than a normal drabble. i got a little excited.

_**R** adio_

* * *

It’d be important to know two things:

  1. They had discovered they shared very similar music tastes, and 
  2. They were both very, very, stupidly drunk.



In no way was Lightning one to get drunk. She could actually hold her liquor very well compared to others her size, and some (mainly Snow) bigger than her.

Claire, on the other hand…

Well, in some ways Claire was a bit more reckless than Lightning.

Hope could never hold his liquor very well. It was a fact that all of them knew; apparently being converted back to your adult form doesn’t mean you can handle a glass of wine without getting a bit tipsy.

This would not have happened if they hadn’t gone to Fang’s party. Most of them had left a bit after the bonfire broke out near the beach, but not Hope and Claire. They stayed behind, lying on the sand, talking about everything and anything— a radio sitting above their heads.

“I just… can’t believe we’re actually _here,”_ Claire said. They were both on their backs, staring up at the night sky. “Like, in the new world. _New_ _world_. It feels funny just saying that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hope nodded. “No more Cocoon, Pulse… no more _anything_. And no more monsters. I like that part.”

She laughed a bright, bubbly, definitely- _not_ -like-Lightning laugh. “No more monster guts on my uniform. And no more uniforms! Or armor, or feathers, or skimpy garbs.”

He didn’t even realize he was laughing until his stomach started to ache pleasantly. “No more creepy gods or-or fal’cie, and no more weird tattoos.”

They could have gone on for centuries, listing the thing that they hated the most about their journey, but they were laughing too hard to even continue. When they finally calmed down enough to hear the ocean’s waves softly splash against the shore, Hope glanced towards the smiling Claire. It was weird seeing her so _open_ with her emotions. He’d never seen her smile so big or laugh so much, and he noticed this about her even before she was drunk.

A quiet humming drew him out of his thoughts. He turned to face the rosette, “You listen to this band, too?”

“Just this song,” Claire answered, closing her eyes. “It’s nice.”

Seeing as his judgement wasn’t his best at the moment, Hope threw any kind of embarrassment out the window and stood up. He extended his hand out, “Dance with me.”

She giggled— yes, actually _giggled_ — and took his hand with shaky legs, nearly toppling over him. They swayed slowly, Hope holding her waist with one hand while the other held her hand while Claire’s head on rested his shoulder, to no particular rhythm.

It was Claire who spoke first. “I really like you, you know.”

Despite being stupid drunk, this was news to him. “Really?”

“Yeah. I have for a while, I guess. I don’t know. I like you.” Another laugh bubbled out of her.

“I like you, too. Like, a lot, a lot.” He said, laughing with her. “I like you, Claire.”

Another laughing fit took over the both of them, and they stopped swaying to collapse back down onto the sand. Their hands stayed linked together while they fell back into another conversation that probably wouldn’t make sense when they woke up. Hope was the first to nod off, however.

And, Eventually, since the fire was warm, and Hope was warm, Claire dozed off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song they were swaying to was you're the one by the black keys.


	19. Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a two-parter. Ballet AU.

_**S** wan_

* * *

He’s never seen her actually dance before.

He’d only seen Claire around a few times before, seeing as he wasn’t in the ballet, and every time she had this cold look on her face. As if distant and wary of everyone around her.

Hope _was_ part of the orchestra, as a violinist, for quite some time, now. He happened to catch her practicing after their work was done for the day, having forgotten his scarf in one of the studios while chatting with one of his colleagues. Even she didn’t know anything about Claire, no matter how much she tried to initiate conversation (which was impressive; Vanille _always_ got people talking). The mystery surrounding the rosette only drew him closer.

When he got closer to the studio, he found that he definitely wasn’t alone— music came from inside the room. He immediately recognized it as a piece from _Swan Lake_ , so he figured it was one of the ballerinas that had stayed behind to practice. Before Hope could fully open the door, he stopped, eyes trained on the rose-haired figure poised in front of the studio’s mirror. Her facial expressions were so in tune with the music, not once staying the same as her body moved effortlessly with rhythm and grace. Strong, lean arms angled outwards in second position, followed by a series of perfect _pirouettes_ before leaping into the next position.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.


	20. Tchaikovsky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two.

_**T** _ _chaikovsky_

* * *

Hope had been forgetting his scarf more and more often. Every time he came by to pick it up from the studio, he would catch Claire practicing to different pieces from _Swan Lake_ with intense focus and easy grace, admiring as she danced her way through the entire song.

That is, until one day the music suddenly shut off and the door nearly hit him square on the nose. Pale green eyes met icy blue as he was suddenly face to face with Claire herself.

“Why were you watching me?” her eyes were narrowed.

“I-I wasn’t… I didn’t mean to, I left my scarf in the studio and came back for it. I didn’t know you were practicing.” Hope was sure she could punch his lights out if he said the wrong thing, so he took a step back from the rosette. At least he could run if she attacked him for saying, “You’re one of the best dancers I’ve seen.”

Her expression softened, but no smile came to her face. “You’re in the orchestra, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Hope replied, surprised she would even know that. “Violin, first chair. I’ve been here for a few years.”

She nodded, disappearing into the room for a moment before coming back out with his pale blue in hand, shutting the light to the studio off. “You left this, right? I saw you talking to Vanille earlier with it on.”

He thanked her, wrapping the scarf around his neck once. Figuring this was a good a time as any, the silver-haired man extended his hand out to her, “Hope Estheim.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, she shook it. “Claire Farron.”

“That piece you were practicing to— it was from _Swan Lake_ , wasn’t it?”

“Yes. The black swan has always been one of my favorite characters in ballet.” She didn’t know quite why she was telling him this, but it felt easy to talk to him. They began to walk down the hallway together, keeping the same pace. “I know it isn’t what we’re working on now, but it’s my go-to practice piece.”

Hope found himself agreeing. “We’ve done it once in the past, if I remember correctly,” Before he could even register the words leaving his mouth, he had added, “Maybe I can play a piece for you next time you practice.”

Claire gave an amused look, and Hope realized that they had reached the front door of the theatre. He could make a quick escape and avoid dying of embarrassment—

“I’d like that.”

A small smile had found its way onto her face, and Hope could practically feel his face heating up. He managed to stammer out, “Great! Great, that-that’s great. Yeah, that’d be…”

“Great,” she finished, wanting to laugh. The rosette started to turn towards the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hope.”

That night, he practiced until two in the morning perfecting nearly every piece to _Swan Lake._

 

 

           

 

           

           

 


	21. Uniform

_**U** niform_

* * *

Hope liked the look of Lightning in her standard guardian corps uniform.

He _really_ liked it.

It was different from the one she usually wore— this one came with a hat, and was the closest he was sure he’d ever get to seeing her in a something similar to a dress.  

She wasn’t happy to wear it, seeing as it was only for lower level grunts and her usual uniform had been ripped the day before while on patrol, but Hope couldn’t have been more surprised at how she looked. Lightning looked _cute._ Maybe it was the hat, or the dress, but _something_ about that uniform just made him need to excuse himself from the room to catch his breath.

And it wasn’t as if Lightning didn’t know.

She was a fan of Hope in his Academia uniform, after all.

           


	22. Vacation

_**V** acation_

* * *

To say they had earned a vacation was a gross understatement.

It was actually Lightning’s— who went by Claire, as of recently— idea for the both of them to pack up their things and take a road trip across the new world. They fought hard for this world, so why not explore it to the fullest?

“I think Paris is my favorite, so far,” the rosette had commented over dinner. They had decided to spend the night in their hotel in Rome, ordering room service and watching whatever movies they could find. “The Eiffel Tower was absolutely gorgeous.”

“Okay, but did you _see_ Germany? We were just in time for Oktoberfest.” Hope replied in between bites.

“You’re really happy about being twenty-seven again, aren’t you?”

“Do you understand how it felt being fourteen again? It was torture. Puberty was awful the first time around; I didn’t need to live through it another time. And the stress of the world ending and, you know, being possessed by a _god_ ruined my clear skin.”

“Just your skin. Definitely not your mental health.” She gave a coy smile.

“Oh, no. Just my skin. Just like being savior and Etro’s knight didn’t give you PTSD.”

“Nope. Gave me migraines, though. And mood swings.”

“You’ve had mood swings since before all of this happened.”

They kept a straight faced stare before bursting out laughing, dinner long forgotten.


	23. Worn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LR, but with older!hope.

_**W** orn_

* * *

“…Oh.”

The fabric felt heavy between her fingers.

“Something wrong?”

She hesitated before shaking her head, tearing her eyes away from the uniform. It felt too new, too clean, too untouched. “No. Just…surprised.”

Hope’s smile was sad. “It’s been a quite a while since you’ve worn that.”

Lightning would be lying if she said her Guardian Corps uniform didn’t bring back harsh memories. She can’t really erase turning her back on her sister or becoming a l’cie. “Yeah. Hope I still remember how to put it on.”

The fabric felt cold against her skin. Even her gunblade was replaced with a new model, and the trigger felt too stiff.

When Hope had seen she had changed, he gave a small laugh. “You don’t look any different from when I first saw you.”

A ghost of a smile lay over Light’s lips. “Can’t say the same for you.”

She stepped onto the warp pad, and she almost didn’t hear Hope call out after her, “Keep your eyes front. I’ll watch the rear.”

Not all of the memories that came with that uniform were bad, she thought.


	24. XOXO

_**X** OXO_

* * *

 

_I might be a bit late tonight. The new boss won’t get off my ass about getting some paperwork done. But we’re still on for date night, so don’t worry. XOXO_

That’s what she texted, but she might have underestimated how long that paperwork would take her.

Light didn’t get home until eleven forty-six, by which point she was practically dragging herself to the front door. Hope was probably asleep by then, so she didn’t even bother announcing her arrival. She dropped her keys and bag onto the kitchen table, noticing that dinner was still out for two.

The rosette moved from the kitchen to the living room, and wasn’t surprised when she saw him sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. He had waited for her all night.

“You didn’t have to wait up for me,” She sighed, sitting down next to him to gently run her fingers through his hair so as not to wake him. “I’m sorry.”

A hand came up to rest on top of hers. “I know,” Hope blinked his eyes open sleepily, yawning. “But it was date night. Couldn’t eat without you.”

She smiled, ruffling his hair before pulling him up, leading him by the hand to their bedroom. “Let’s make date night date morning. I don’t think you can keep your eyes open for very long.”

           

 


	25. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'^) post LR AU.

_**Y** ou_

* * *

It was strange, Hope thought.

Recently, he’d been _remembering_ things. Things that didn’t really make sense. Things that, well, _scared_ him. He felt as if he should at least remember taking down monsters— at least they looked like monsters—  and being held prisoner by some divine figure.

(The last bit especially scared him. The _things_ that thing did to him… he wakes up in a cold sweat every time he dreams about it.)

Besides the horrifying things that he had apparently gone through, there were good things. Like the people he kept seeing in these memories, bright faced and determined. Hope could tell these people were important, he _knew_ they must have all been close, but how can that be when he’d lived an ordinary, dull life for twenty-seven years? He’s never even left his hometown before, never mind leaving this _universe._

There was also a constant face in his dreams and memories. Rose haired and strong. Gentle yet fiery. After spending decades trying to bring her back, he lost her to crystal sleep for five hundred years. She’d helped him when he was young, and he’d helped her navigate through the end of the world. He loved her.

A better word for this would be concerning, Hope decided.

He was so busy telling himself to forget everything he’d remembered that he almost didn’t realize there was someone waiting outside of his apartment one evening, leaning against the banister, a small briefcase sitting on the ground next to them.

She wasn’t paying attention to him, either, instead typing away on her phone furiously. Pink hair cascaded down her left shoulder, bright blue eyes looking down onto her screen.

 _Rose haired and strong._  

She looked up, and upon seeing it was him, smiled brightly. She pocketed her phone, taking a step towards him, “Hope.”

He wanted to shake his head and turn away, turn away from a past that scared him yet excited him, a past that filled him with guilt and joy, sadness and hope. It was too much; _she_ was too much.

Hope knew it would be painful to go back. Yet he did, anyway, throwing any doubt or fear out the window as he dropped his bag and ran towards her, hugging her tightly to his chest. “It’s you. _Lightning.”_

Her initial shock wore away quickly, and she wrapped her arms around his frame just as tightly as he did. “It’s…well, I go by Claire, now,” The rosette said, laughing lightly. Her voice was muffled slightly through the fabric of his shirt. “I figured I could stop being Lightning, you know?”

Hope hadn’t noticed the wetness of his eyes before he had to sniffle, laughing along with her. “Yeah.” He pulled away, but held her at arm’s length. “Yeah. I like it. It suits you.”

“Don’t go crying on me, Estheim,” Claire reached up to wipe a tear away from his cheek. “You know I’d never leave you.”

He nodded, then swept her up into another hug, laughing into her hair.

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is almost done!


	26. Zzz

_**Z** zz_

* * *

“You’re falling asleep.”

“Am not.”

“Are so. I think I’ve even got drool on my shoulder.”

Hope sat up quickly, checking Lightning’s shoulder before rolling his eyes. “Very funny. And I _don’t_ drool.”

Light didn’t look up from the book in her lap, reading glasses perched on her nose. “The pillows seem to have a different story.”

He settled back onto her shoulder, keeping himself busy with checking his email on his phone. “Look. I’m a tried guy. Tired guys maybe drool when they sleep, no big deal.”

“I’m a tired girl. I don’t drool.”

“No, you kick in your sleep. And punch. Which is worse.”

She laughed, flipping the page. Hope pulled his phone’s camera out, snapping a quick picture before Lightning could look away or cover her face as she’s prone to do. “Hope, I look like a garden gnome. My hair’s a mess and I haven’t even exfoliated.”

“It’s in a ponytail, it’s at its peak,” he replied, already posting it to his social media. “And you look best when you’re relaxed like this. Like a real goddess.”

The rosette lightly shoved his shoulder, face flushing only slightly. “Okay, but I’m still a garden gnome.” She shut her book, setting it onto the side table before switching off her lamp.

“Goddess of the garden gnomes, then.” Hope said, pulling her close once she was under the covers.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, legs tangled together and arms around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a ride   
> thank you to everyone who's read/left kudos/bookmarked this piece! i've definitely enjoyed writing it.   
> (it won't be the last of hopurai i write, also. i have at least 3 other ideas and 2 other works i need to catch up on.)


End file.
